Heat
by paarsetulpen
Summary: Jan shuts his eyes tightly, clenches his teeth and grabs the handrails of the armchair. There's heat, lots of heat, it feels like his cheeks and ears are burning, his heartbeat is picking up pace and his breathing is becoming heavier every second.


Jan shuts his eyes tightly, clenches his teeth and grabs the handrails of the armchair. There's heat, lots of heat, it feels like his cheeks and ears are burning, his heartbeat is picking up pace and his breathing is becoming heavier every second. He opens his eyes slightly to look down at the one responsible for his current state.

Matthew doesn't event glance up, being too busy with pleasing him. His tongue runs up and down the older man's length, from base to tip a few times before he takes him into his mouth, sucking at the tip at first, which send shivers down Jan's spine. Then Matt takes in more slowly, as much as he can without gagging. He starts moving his head back and front and this is when Jan releases one of the handrails to run his fingers through the blond's hair. He tilts his head back in sensation while he wonders how they ended up like this. They just finished watching the game and he mentioned he doesn't feel like going to sleep yet. The rest is history.

Matthew suddenly swallows and his orgasm hits him so fast he doesn't even have time to warn him. Matt tries to swallow but still ends up coughing a bit. He looks up at Jan with a satisfied smirk anyway as he wipes his mouth. He crawls up for a second to peck the Dutchman's lips and Jan frowns a bit as he tastes himself.

"Don't get up. I'll be right back." The Canadian whispers.

Jan watches him leave the room and while he waits, his heartbeat and breathing even out again. After a few minutes the younger man comes back and hands him a small tube that appears to be lube. Then Matt backs away a few steps and turns his back on him.

Jan watches with interest as he starts undressing. His trademark red hoodie is the first to go, falling to the ground, revealing slightly toned arms and broad shoulders. Then the shirt comes off and Jan sees the faded scars and birthmarks on his back. He knows them all by heart. Then Matthew pushes off his underwear together with the jeans, revealing his butt. He leans down for a few seconds to take off his socks and Jan can already feel his blood rushing to his groin again.

Finally Matt turns around and walks back to him slowly and leans down to kiss him, deeper this time. He undoes the buttons of Jan's shirt in the meanwhile and opens it up, running his hand across his muscular chest. After they pull apart, Jan takes off the shirt completely while the other pulls his pants and underpants down and tosses them aside.

Now, with both of them stark naked, Mattie crawls back on top of him once more, placing his knees in the seat off the armchair, straddling him. Jan wraps his arms around him and their mouths clash again, more hungrily than before. It's lips against lips, teeth against teeth and tongue against tongue while Matt runs his hands through Jan's hair, the heat between them intensifying.

Jan soon leaves Matthew's lips and starts to bite down along his neck, all the way to his collar bone where he bites down hard, earning a moan from the Canadian. He suckles on the spot for a bit, sure to leave a hickey, as a reminder to everyone who Matthew belongs to. He runs his hands down the younger man's back and grabs his ass, pulling him closer so their erections rub together.

Matt moans even louder this time and grabs onto Jan's shoulders, while Jan searches and finds the tube of lube Matt gave him earlier and puts some in his palm before putting the tube aside. With his clean hand, he holds Matt's hip while he grabs both of their dicks in the other and starts pumping them together. Matt holds onto his shoulders so tight, the tips of his fingers go white and his nails dig into Jan's skin, which will probably leave marks later. He presses their foreheads together and trembles with sensation. Jan has always been good with his hands.

They come almost at the same time, crying out each other's names. Matthew all but collapses onto Jan and Jan gathers him up in his arm and turns him around, sitting him into his lap and letting him rest his head on his chest, while they both regain their breaths. After a few minutes, they both start to feel cold and agree that a shower should get them warmed up.

* * *

Sorry for not updating Changint Times for so long but I promise to get back to it asap. Until then, enjoy this little smutty drabble I wrote a few months ago.


End file.
